Elle
by ObsidianFlutes
Summary: Meet Elle. Saucy, mean-spirited, angry and moody, this is her quest for mastery to become the Sorceress of Terraria.
1. Chapter 1: Places Unknown

Chapter 1: Places Unknown

They kicked me out when I was twelve. My parents simply decided I couldn't stay at home, dropped me off in a big, wide, new world, gave me some tools, and left. No "We love you, Elle," or "We'll see you soon, Elle," or even "Bye, Elle." They just walked away without ever looking back.

Needless to say, I was angry. But then again, I usually am.

The first thing I saw in the new world was a huge tree in the distance. I wanted to scale it, to build my house on top of it, so the world would know I was here. _This was where Elle lived._ But in the meantime, I had to focus on the basics.

Axe. Wood. Torches. Furnace. Simple things I could concentrate on. For some reason, I can't concentrate on complex things, except maybe memorizing long words and phrases. One time I found a book in my parents' house, flipped through it, memorized it, and said it to my dad, and the next thing I knew my dad was on fire. That's when my parents kicked me out.

I found some tin and dug it up with my pickaxe. As I did this, someone stealthily snuck up behind me. "Hello!"

I turned around, brandishing my pickaxe. "Whoever you are, prepare to die!" Instead of the monster I feared it was, the guy behind me looked pretty normal, with reddish brown hair, plain clothes and brown eyes.

"Whoa there," he said, gesturing to my pickaxe. "You probably shouldn't do that."

My hands shook as they held the tool. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ryan, your guide," he said. "Feel free to ask me about anything and everything."

"O.K., Ryan," I said, dropping my pick and saucily putting my hands on my hips. "Question one: Where am I?"

"Um," he said.

"Question two: Why don't you go away?"

"Um," he said again.

I turned back to my metal ore. "Some guide you are."

"Hey," he said, "You might want to build a house soon."

"Why should I? Why can't I leave you out here to die?"

Ryan pointed to the sky. "It's almost nighttime," he said, "and the zombies are getting hungry."


	2. Chapter 2: Counting Stars

Chapter 2: Counting Stars (Sorry, couldn't resist)

My first shelter was a ramshackle little building made of wood and stone. After some begging on Ryan's part, I reluctantly opened the door to let him in.

I was watching the zombies and demon eyeballs through the gaps in the door when the star fell.

I hurriedly fashioned a wooden broadsword to fight off the zombies, rushed outside, picked up the star, and ran inside, where I could examine it more closely. It was yellow, letting out a faint glow, and warm to the touch. I handed the star to Ryan. "What do you make of this?"

"Finally, she needs my help," he snorted, but he took the star, turning it over in his hands. "This is a Fallen Star. If you collect five of these you can make a mana crystal, which increases your magic capacity. You can also use it to make mana potions."

I snatched the star back, opening the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going star-hunting," I said.

The stars were easy to find and fell frequently. I stayed within a short radius of my house and picked up the stars as I went. I collected about fifteen in total until the sun rose. I couldn't understand why I was drawn to them, but they held some kind of allure to me. They hummed in my hands, promising magic and power.

The first mana crystal was incredible. As soon as I hoisted the blue, star-shaped crystal above my head, it dissolved into my hands, running glowing blue veins down my arm and into my chest until my heart was literally pumping magic into the rest of my body - and that was only the first one. The next two were indescribable. I just sat there for a few minutes absorbing it all and basking in pleasure.

"Ahem," said Ryan. "You might want to get some metal ore, get some armor around that little head of yours."

"O.K.," I said, picking up my tools and venturing out into the world.


	3. Chapter 3: Companionship

Chapter 3: Companionship

After the beautiful sensation of the mana crystals, I didn't want to do much, but my resources were low so I went caving. There was a lovely wide opening in the mountain nearby, and holding my torch aloft, I started down into the depths. I found a chest near the surface with an enchanted boomerang and switched that out with my sword as my primary weapon.

After a few minutes, a slime appeared, a big purple one, so I took my boomerang and cleaved it in two. Then I shook my head in wonder. In between the two halves of the slime was a hooked stick, covered in muck from the slime, but usable. I thought it would make a good weapon, so I picked it up.

Something in that stick reacted with my magic, because it started to hum a little in my hands. Subconsciously, without knowing why, I funneled a small amount of mana into the stick and with a squelch, a baby slime erupted from the stick and landed at my feet, jiggling.

"I am yours to command, mistress," it warbled in a voice not unlike a whale singing. I was too shocked to react for a second.

"Um, where did you come from?" I asked the slime.

"Why, your slime staff, of course! Where else?" the slime warbled. I glanced at the stick in my hand. A _slime staff?_ Seriously?

"I'm dreaming, aren't I, little slime?" I asked of the small heap of jelly at my feet.

"If you are, then this will come out easily," said the slime, and quick as lightning it spat in my face.

"Ew ew ew ew," I shrieked, trying vainly to scrape the viscous slime spit off my features as the slime laughed so hard it oozed out on itself, turning into a puddle. Then it regained its composure and drew itself back together into a blob.

"No, seriously," it said, still shaking with laughter, "it's not that implausible. It's pretty simple. You just have to keep me wet and feed me twice a week, and in return I will be your most loyal friend."

"Well, you're certainly better than that Ryan," I said. "What's your name, slime?"

"Oscar," said the slime.

"Nice to meet you, Oscar. I'm Elle. Now let's go treasure hunting."


	4. Chapter 4: Treasures in the Ground

Chapter 4: Treasures in the Ground

Oscar the slime was a great fighter. He didn't do much damage, but he was fast and sneaky, and his small size allowed him to get into places I couldn't even poke my boomerang. He hopped along next to me as I held up my torch to explore the caves and spoke to me in that warbling voice of his. Oscar was very learned in the places in Terraria.

"So you're saying there's a huge pink dungeon to the east?" I said as I hacked at some tungsten with my pickaxe.

"Yep," said Oscar. "My cousin, Ink, used to live there. All the slimes have keys in their bellies, and the place is swarming with skeletons."

"Preposterous. I don't believe you," I scoffed.

"You said the same thing when I told you about the Corruption."

"A place ruled by a giant worm, where the only creatures are evil beings who wallow in disease, the only plants are poisonous, and where there are orbs underground harboring treasure? Ridiculous."

"One day, I'll say 'I told you so,'" Oscar retorted.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," I muttered to myself.

"I heard that," said Oscar. Suddenly, up ahead, something glowed reddish pink. "What's that?"

"I don't know," I said, "but I'm _totes_ breaking it open!"

The source of the light was a bright red crystal in the shape of a heart. I rapped on it with my knuckles and it sounded hollow, but when I shone my torch at it, I saw a smaller heart in the center, about the size of a mana crystal.

I slammed my pickaxe into a crack on the crystal, jammed my fingers into the crack, and pulled. The heart split neatly in two and I picked up the smaller crystal and held it above my head, like a mana crystal. It dissolved into my skin and ran down my arm and into my heart, but instead of magic and power, it brought with it a rush of warmth, strength, and energy. I felt like I could lick anything and everything without even trying.

"How do you feel?" Oscar asked anxiously.

"I feel great! I feel like I could wrestle a hippopotamus! _Let's go find a hippopotamus to wrestle can we Oscar can we please please pleeeeeeeeeease?"_

Oscar just looked at me awkwardly. "Um... we should probably go home now."

"O.K.," I said. "Let me just finish mining these gems... and... ooh, a chest!"

"Wow!" Oscar exclaimed, forgetting his concerns. "What's in it?"

"Let's see..." I said, reading the label on the item I had taken out. "Magic Mirror. Gaze into the mirror to return home."

"Don't go without me," Oscar said, and jumped onto my shoulder. I held up the mirror and felt a force like I was being pushed from behind, and there was a whirlwind of color and I was home.

"It's about time," Ryan said.


	5. Chapter 5: Land of Darkness

Chapter 5: Land of Darkness

That night, I smelted my ore into metal bars, made an anvil, and managed to bang my tin, tungsten, and lead bars into a dented helmet, a pair of stiff greaves, and a piece of misshapen chain mail. I had some diamonds and platinum left over from my caving adventure, so I fashioned them into a basic staff that used some of my magic. Then I went back outside to hunt for stars. I collected about thirty-five, formed them into crystals, and sat back as the magic flowed into my bloodstream.

After the mana crystals, Oscar suggested we go exploring. I nodded, threw away my boomerang since I didn't need it anymore, and picked up my new staff. We set off from our house, in the direction of the tree.

The tree was extremely tall, and hollow so we could walk under it. I pointed up.

"I'm going to live here someday," I said.

"I don't doubt," Oscar warbled. We continued away from the tree and entered a desert. Growing among the cacti were little green herbs. I picked one up and put it in my bag. Maybe Ryan could actually be useful and tell me what it was. As we passed through the desert, I picked up all the herbs I could find. After awhile the sand started to turn purple.

"It's Corruption," said Oscar.

"Lies," I said, scooping up a handful of the dark sand. "It may be a magnetic beach." It didn't seem to be a beach, though. As we continued through the desert, the once vibrant green cacti became darker and darker, turning the same evil purple as the sand.

"I'm telling you, it HAS to be Corruption," Oscar insisted.

"I still don't believe you," I said in a singsong voice.

We went deeper into the evil purple desert. The air became heavy, humid, and smelly. It stank of decay and disease. "Smell that? Corruption," Oscar said, smirking.

At that point, I lost my temper. "I've had it with you! You and your Corruption. There never was such thing, there never will be such thing, and THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS CORRUPTION!"

"Turn around," Oscar said, still smirking. I whirled around. Behind me was an ugly sight: vast chasms of purple-black stone, dark-colored trees, poisonous thorny bushes and herbs, and the entire place swarming with monsters. And above it all that awful stench of rot and sickness, a smell that almost made me lose my lunch right then and there.

I slapped my forehead. "Fine. You can say it."

"I told you so," Oscar warbled triumphantly.


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Chasms

Chapter 6: Into the Chasms

Oscar and I carefully descended down into one of the chasms. It yawned down as far as I could see, stretching into endless darkness. I threw a torch down the hole, watched it faintly light the edges of the chasm, and disappear farther down the shaft. I pulled out an umbrella I had found in a chest, took a deep breath, and jumped.

The umbrella acted as an impromptu parachute, gently floating me down into the chasm, and once I cleared the main shaft I noticed tunnels branching away from it. Oscar leaped onto the ledge and I followed, holding another torch aloft. I found many small ceramic pots, encrusted in green slime, which I smashed with a hammer. They yielded a few choice items, including some bombs.

As I walked over a certain spot, I suddenly felt a slightly stronger gravitational pull below me. "What the - "

"Probably a Shadow Orb," Oscar warbled as I tried to wrench my foot from the ground. "A source of corruption. They usually contain treasure. What happens is the Corruption will trap an item and slowly shroud it away in darkness and putrid stuff and all those lovely things that make it famous."

"Like how an oyster makes pearls, except more gross," I said, yanking my foot free.

"What's an oyster?" Oscar asked.

"Finally, something you don't know. We should record this moment for posterity." I whipped out my pick and started to carve away at the dark stone.

"It's too hard," said Oscar. "You'll need a really good pickaxe, purification powder, or bombs."

"Well, my pickaxe sucks, and I don't know what purification powder is," I said. "But I do have bombs, and if there's anything I love doing, it's blowing stuff up."

I chucked a bomb and the orb's gravitational pull sucked it closer to the stone. I looked away and there was a loud noise, a flash, and a bunch of shrapnel flying about. When I looked back there was a huge, smoking crater in the stone. Sure enough, at the bottom of the crater there was a floating, purple-black orb that was larger than I was.

I grinned. "We have a winner."

I jumped into the crater, brandishing my hammer, and rapped on the orb with my knuckles. It sounded solid. I swung my hammer at it and it crunched into pieces with a sound like glass breaking. Suddenly, without warning, a horrible chill went down my spine, so powerful it made me convulse. "What was that?"

"That's what happens when you break an orb," Oscar warbled. "Be careful. And remember your treasure, too." I looked down. At my feet was a glowing blue belt with a star emblem on it. I picked it up and carefully examined the label.

"Band of Starpower. Increases maximum mana by 20," I read. I shrugged and fastened the belt around my waist. It gave the same rush as a mana crystal, much to my surprise. I soon felt another pull to my right. "Hey, another orb!"

Oscar started to say, "Um, I don't think we should-"

"Nonsense! Let's blast it open!" I threw another bomb and exposed another orb. Once I smashed it open, I became unsettled. Voices, unmistakably human, swirled around me, screaming in terror and agony. Uncertainly I picked up a thorny green stick that had dropped from the orb. The tag read, _Vilethorn. Uses 7 mana. Summons a projectile that shoots through walls, damaging all enemies that touch it for 4 to 6 seconds._ "Cool," I said. "Something magicky."

I felt a third pull directly in front of me, stronger than before. "I'm begging you, don't do this," Oscar pleaded. "If you break three Shadow Orbs, you awaken the Eater of Worlds..."

"Yeah yeah yeah cool your jets Oscar, how bad could it be?" I said pointedly. "It's just one orb." I threw a bomb and blasted open the entrance to the third orb. When I smashed it open, the ground suddenly started to rumble, quaking with almighty force. I scooped up the item - a small version of the orb - and scrambled out of the crater, screaming, "_RUN!_"

The ground shaking around us, Oscar and I ran as fast as we could when, just as suddenly as it had started, everything just stopped. We were greeted with deathly silence when, suddenly, I felt a hot breath on my neck. Slowly, so agonizingly, terrifyingly slowly, I turned around. There behind me, great chunks of dark stone dropping off its long body, was a slimy brown worm so big it reached the cavern ceiling.

And then the Eater of Worlds looked at me with several of its rheumy eyes, gnashed its slobbering mandibles, and roared.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of the Eater

**Hi, so before I begin, I have an announcement: The original Elle is dead. There was an unfortunate deletion of her Terraria world and Elle died of heartbreak soon after, taking her slime staff with her (sob sob sob). So I created a new character, christened her Elle II, and set her down in a bright new world, where I will grind for a slime staff and her storyline will continue...**

Chapter 7: Battle of the Eater

I leaned down to Oscar and whispered, "Do we run now?"

"Up to you," he warbled.

I screamed, "RUN!" and started to bolt. Oscar hopped as fast as he could. The Eater followed us, rippling and undulating in and out of the ground.

Unfortunately, there was only a certain amount of chasm left. We stopped, panting, at the chasm wall, partly from exertion, partly from terror. The Eater rose up, eerily silent, as if its head was attached to a string and - I kid you not - I swear to God it _smiled._

I hurriedly picked up my "vilethorn," the green stick, and funneled mana into it. A disgusting-looking, thorny green spike burst out of the end, sprouting sharp points as it drove itself into the Eater's body. It howled in agony, sending a gust of foul breath into my face. The wound started leaking sickly green blood. I thought I had killed it.

Then something unexpected happened. The part of the Eater's body above the wound wriggled, then detached. The dead segment dropped to the chasm floor and two new worms burrowed into the ground.

I turned to Oscar. "You never told me it _splits?"_

If he had had shoulders, I'm sure he would have shrugged. I switched to my diamond staff and ran at the worms, blasting bolts of white energy at them. Body parts flew everywhere; here a segment leaking green blood, there an eye ruptured in an explosion of pus. And everywhere there were the worms splitting, splitting, splitting.

Once I had killed about half of them, something happened that made me so mad I could have kicked myself. The last several segments of the worm reared up and rose out of the ground. I tried to fire my staff but couldn't. That's right. I. Freaking. Ran. Out. Of. Mana. The worm clacked its mandibles and rushed at me.

Then, something peculiar happened. A voice spoke in my head. It was oddly familiar, yet I didn't recognize it. "_The Corruption's magic is evil, but you must harness it. Subdue it. Use it to your advantage."_ Wonderingly I opened my eyes, suddenly sensing what was around me: foulness, stench, decay. And then it hit me: of course! Fight evil with evil!

I don't really know how I did it, but I somehow opened these floodgates in my mind, and magic rushed in. It was foul magic, but I controlled it somehow, subduing the evil of the Corruption. I slashed my hand and a wave of purple darkness scythed out from my arm, slicing the worms in two as it collided with them. Within seconds the Eater was dead.


	8. Chapter 8: Worst Companions Ever

Chapter 8: Worst Companions Ever

I stood there, panting, for a moment as I took it all in. The floor was slick with blood, worm slime, and several other fluids I didn't want to think about. I shook my head to clear it, but it didn't do much because of the smell clogging my sinuses.

It was Oscar who shook me back to reality. "You should probably collect some of its body parts. Its scales make tools, when combined with the stones in its stomach. Also, don't forget your Shadow Orb." I suddenly remembered the small orb in my pack and took it out. The orb started to shake a little, when suddenly it glowed purple around the edges and a ghostly, dark purple sphere floated out from it. Two small, liquid purple eyes blinked onto its surface, and then the orb spoke.

"Duuude!" it drawled in a high, reedy voice. "I was totally _napping _in there! You folks gotta let me have my _beauty sleep!"_

"Oh dearie me," I said, and pretended to be interested in harvesting the Eater's scales. They were round and hard, and lifted easily from its body.

"Hey, you! What's your name, sweetie pie?" the orb asked, cloying.

"Elle Delafleur," I said emptily.

"Oscar," said Oscar in a monotone.

"Nice to meet you fine folks," the orb yammered. "Name's Shadowgleam but you guys can call me Gleam. Why'd you wake me up from my nice warm shadow orb, huh, Ellie?"

"None of your beeswax," I snarled, getting increasingly annoyed. I used my pickaxe to slice open the belly of a worm and found numerous glowing purple stones inside. There was something else, too, something long and narrow. I picked it up and saw a bone with a button on it that said, PRESS HERE.

"What can I lose?" I thought to myself. I pressed the button, and suddenly heard a faint screech from inside the worm. Two little mandibles poked from the carcass, and a huge, moist eye regarded me from a tiny brown body. It was a baby eater of souls.

"Mommy?" it said.

"Crap," I said. "Not another one."

"Well lookee here!" Gleam said, peering over my shoulder. "Hello, little fellow. I'm going to call him Niblet, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"WAAAH," said Niblet, its eye flooded with tears. I gritted my teeth and picked out the rest of the stones and peeled off the scales. Then, as the chattering grew, I stood and lost my temper.

"OKAY, ALL OF YOU! I have only known you for minutes and I'm already sick of you. Now all of you are going to SHUT UP or I will LEAVE YOU DOWN HERE TO DIE. UNDERSTOOD?"

The whole crew was silent for a moment, except for Niblet, whose mandibles quivered as a fresh wave of tears broke from its eye.

Gleam sighed. "Fine. Take us with you. I can't stand the smell."

"You don't even have a nose, stupid," I said, picking up my magic mirror.

"It's an artistic pursuit. Did I mention I write poetry?"

"Fine. Regale us," I said, already regretting it.

Gleam cleared its throat (or would have if it had had one) and started to recite.

_"There once was an orb from the Corruption_

_Who liked sleep without much disruption_

_But Ellie threw a bomb_

_And she-"_

"Okay, enough," I said. "No more poetry."

"What about music? _I came in like a wreeecking baaall-"_

I really lost it then. "I said, _enough. _ Let's get home. I'm having the strangest feeling... that I'm being watched."


End file.
